Friendship Between Kings
by Higuchimon
Summary: [20/20 drabbles, drabbles123 LJ challenge, complete, Juudai & Abidos friendship, alternate universe: hell's ice] In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.
1. Meeting in the Snow

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 1-20: Meeting In The Snow  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 300  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #10, ice  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In one timeline, Abidos spent a bare hour in the modern world, dueling Juudai. In one that's a little chillier, another course of events took place.

* * *

"Aren't you cold?" Juudai stamped his feet in place, trying to keep them warm. A _blizzard _covered the entire island in a foot of ice and snow. Most students kept themselves wrapped up in their school-issued coats, but this person stood staring out at the woods in normal clothes.

Well, maybe not so normal, Juudai realized, getting close enough to get a better look. These weren't the clothes of a student. If anything, what this guy did have on should've been colder, given how this outfit bared most of his arms and legs to the cold. Maybe he was a cosplayer duelist?

The other gave no answer, dark eyes distant. Juudai frowned and poked him on the shoulder. "Hey! Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you." He glanced down at Juudai for a heartbeat, then returned his attention to the snowy woods. "No. I'm not cold."

Juudai rubbed the back of his head, confused. "You're not? Why not?" That cape of his didn't look all _that _warm.

"Leave me be."

The more Juudai looked at this stranger, the more strange things he saw about him. He didn't think most cosplayer duelists wore that much gold on them. Juudai decided that didn't matter right now. He set his hands on his hips and glared. "No. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here."

"No, I won't." The stranger once again looked at him, a hint of annoyance visible in his gaze. "What would you care if I did?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Juudai really didn't understand this guy. "Come on, I think I can talk Shou into making us some hot tea. Then you can tell me why you can wear something like that and still not catch cold. What's your name, anyway? I'm Yuuki Juudai!"

"Abidos the Third."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Fun In The Springs

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 2-20: Fun In The Springs  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 600  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #17, splash  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In one timeline, Abidos spent a bare hour in the modern world, dueling Juudai. In one that's a little chillier, another course of events took place.

* * *

Juudai relaxed into the steaming water, eyes closed, and sighed in contentment. Nothing beat a good visit to the hot springs, especially with Hell Kaiser's snowstorm still blowing around out there.

"Are you going to just stand there all night?" He didn't bother to open his eyes when he spoke. He knew what he'd see if he did: Abidos, still in all of his royal regalia, standing to one side. "The water's great!"

Somehow, he wasn't surprised when he didn't hear an answer. At least not a verbal one, since a few moments later, he heard a quiet rustling, and cracked one eye open in time to see the pharaoh settle down at the edge of the water and slide his feet in.

"Is that all you're going to do?" What was the point of coming to the hot springs and just dangling your feet there? Though maybe he didn't know how to swim? Juudai didn't know if Pharaohs would've learned.

Abidos said nothing still.

_Wonder what he's saving up all those words for?_ Juudai closed his eyes again, slipped onto his back, and started to backstroke through the water. _Wish Shou would turn up. _He didn't think the other would, though.

He shifted to his side and stared at Abidos for a few moments before he swam a little closer. "Hey, your majesty?" Juudai hoped he wouldn't have to wait long for this. Abidos lifted his head, lips parting, possibly to ask what Juudai wanted now.

Juudai never gave him the chance to utter the question. He struck the water with one hand, sending a small surge of water dashing across Abidos. "Surprise!"

He'd never seen someone look that surprised; jaw dropped, eyes wide, water dripping off him. Juudai grinned with pure mischief. "Gotcha!"

_Whaddya know? Pharaohs **can** swim!_

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** These drabbles aren't going to take place in any sort of time-based order. Some will occur before others, some after. So, be warned.


	3. Decisions in the Tub

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 3-20: Decisions in the Tub  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 900  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #15, bath  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

Being dead, Abidos didn't need to do many things, such as pay attention to the temperature, eat, sleep, or bathe. He _could_ do any of those things he chose. But he didn't _need _to. He existed in a state of unchanging perfection, at least where it involved the needs of his body.

Most of them he ignored, but he did sleep whenever he found the need for a little mental rest. He'd slept away centuries before now, after all. But he seldom bothered to bathe. At least until now.

Now he relaxed into a huge tub, up to his neck in hot, soapy water. He kept his eyes closed, letting his mind drift here and there. Two people in particular ended up the focus of his thoughts: sharp-featured, icy-souled Hell Kaiser and bright, cheerful, open Juudai, warm as a summer's day.

Slowly Abidos scooped up water in one dusky hand and let it fall over one shoulder, repeating it for the other. _Could Juudai be the one? _He didn't know. He couldn't know, not yet. But from what he'd seen, he thought it might well be. He could ask for a duel now and he knew Juudai would oblige him.

_Not yet. _He wasn't ready yet. He needed to see the Seven Stars brought to an end, to see their shadowy master broken of his power, before that happened. He didn't know how much longer that would take. But he would remain there until the end.

A small stray thought wandered through his mind. Perhaps he would also be able to see the defeat of Hell Kaiser. To see the warrior of ice brought to his knees in defeat...

It was almost as much of an incentive to stay in the mortal realm as having a satisfying final duel was.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Crossing Over

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 4-20: Crossing Over  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,200  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #18, river  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

"I'll cross the river one day." Abidos knew this was true; even he could not deny the call of the afterlife forever.

"You could do it right now." Juudai spoke up; Abidos had scarcely even noticed he was there. That was unusual in and of itself; Juudai certainly never made a secret of his presence. Yet at times, he was more like a shadow than a person. "The river isn't that deep, you know."

Abidos breathed out for a moment. "Not that kind of river." He gestured to the tumbling water a few feet away; he enjoyed coming here to think at times, recalling a few times back home when as a child he'd watched the river going by for hours on end. "Crossing the river is death."

"Funny way to put it." Juudai didn't sound bothered, but more curious. Abidos wasn't certain if he wanted to explain all the beliefs of his people to someone who barely looked as if he could sit in one place long enough to hear a lunch menu. "You think too much about being dead, you know."

Abidos's lips turned upward. "And do you think too much about being alive?" He _was _dead, there was no getting around it. How could he not think of it?

"Maybe. But I don't care." Juudai shrugged, kicking one foot against the rock he lounged on. "You wanna have a duel?"

Again, a quiet breath. "Perhaps another time." He wanted to duel Juudai; he'd seen more and more of the other's talent. But not _yet_. Not until everything was over.

"Sure." Juudai grinned. "Whenever you want it."

Abidos returned his gaze to the river. What would it truly be like on the other side? Would he see his family again? He would find out someday. But not yet.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Lord of the Ocean

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 5-20: Lord of the Ocean  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,500  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #3, wave  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Abidos stared out at the ocean to where Tenjoin Fubuki ...floated on a board? He'd never seen anything of that sort before. Some modern notion, perhaps?

"He's surfing." Juudai piped up. A short distance away, Shou and Hayato worked on a sand castle together, with footsteps showing Juudai'd helped them a few moments earlier. "Haven't you ever seen surfing before? Man, three thousand years and you've missed out on all the really good stuff!"

Abidos sniffed a little, not taking his eyes off the surfer. "I've had other matters to deal with." He knew Juudai knew that. _Everyone _knew that.

"Right, right." Juudai waved that away and gestured toward the water as the wind teased the waves higher and higher. "I've never tried it myself, but Fubuki-san keeps telling me he's going to teach me one of these days. Maybe you want a lesson too?"

Abidos considered that. Most of his thoughts revolved around the defeat of the Seven Stars, Kagemaru, Hell Kaiser, and finding his own true last duel. He hadn't thought about having _fun _in so long he couldn't remember when.

That was what Juudai did to people, though. He made them think about things they'd never thought of before. He'd seen it many times already in the last few months.

And perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing at all. Juudai'd certainly done wonders with that attitude of his.

"Maybe." Abidos still didn't want to commit himself. He was, after all, a Pharaoh, and he would not just run into something like 'surfing' like a child. No matter how interesting it looked as Fubuki and his board crested the wave and for all the world, he looked more like the one ruling the waves than anything Abidos had ever governed over in his life.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Stolen Away From Him

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 6-20: Stolen Away From Him  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,800  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #1, ocean  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

Dark fury surged through Abidos's veins as he heard what happened. How _dare_ someone do this? How _dare_ someone kidnap Juudai? The one person who stood a chance of helping him accomplish all of his goals and someone, some sea captain, some _Anacis_ dared to take Juudai way from him? From the Pharaoh, the _God-King_?

He seldom used the power of his Shadow Item except to keep himself in the mortal realm. He didn't need it, or so he'd believed. But now rage he'd never known in his life or death poured through him and it began to glow. He _had _to find Juudai, if he searched through all the oceans for the rest of time in order to do it.

_Come to me! _His servants appeared before him one by one, kneeling to hear the word of their master. He didn't make them wait.

"Yuuki Juudai's been abducted. He's hidden somewhere in the ocean. _Find him_." He would accept nothing less than total success. "Bring Juudai back and the kidnapper as well." These people here might accept Juudai's abduction as a fact of life, but Abidos III would not. There would be justice and _he_was the one who would deal it out, as was right and proper.

His servants, the living images of the undead warriors he dueled with, rose up in silence and turned toward the ocean. The power of his Item infused them; they would be able to survive walking in it, no matter what. The search would take time, given how huge the ocean was, but that didn't matter to him. He would use the time to devise a suitable punishment for this 'Anacis'.

But he would not rest until he'd found Juudai again. And Abidos knew all there was to know about not resting.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Thoughts On A Foggy Night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 7-20: Thoughts On A Foggy Night  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,100  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #7, damp  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

Damp fog all around. Abidos would forever prefer warm weather, and not just because of what havoc Hell Kaiser's ice played in his life. He was a child of the desert, after all. So on those nights when fog rose from the ocean and wrapped clammy hands all around Osiris Red, he found himself unable to rest.

Or perhaps to sleep would be a better choice of terms, as he hadn't rested in three eons.

Regardless, he lay with open eyes staring into the night and wondered. He wondered if anyone else lay waking in the night, disturbed by the fog and the damp, waiting for the sunrise that would clear it all away.

Not Juudai, of course. Juudai slept like the dead. Abidos envied him that.

He envied Juudai for a great many things, and his ability to sleep peacefully was only one of them. For his ability to throw his entire heart in a duel, no matter what. For his unflinching conviction that he would defeat all the Seven Stars and bring peace back to the island. For his ability to make friends of anyone, even people he should by every rule of logic and sense hate or fear.

_Like me. _Abidos would've defeated Juudai with ease and pride once upon a time, to open the gates to the Sangenma. And yet despite Abidos being honest about that, Juudai only smiled and welcomed him there anyway.

The child would probably welcome Hell Kaiser with open arms. And get himself frozen for his pains as well. But Abidos could not seem to get that through Juudai's head, no matter how hard he tried.

He closed his eyes and tried to rest. His mind needed the distraction, if nothing else. Perhaps tomorrow Juudai wouldn't be as stubborn.

Or perhaps not.

**To Be Continued**


	8. The Purpose of Facepalms

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 8-20: The Purpose of Facepalms  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,400  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #8, rain  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

Rain pattered down on the roof, cascading in a silver-gray sheen that turned the dirt outside of the Red building into a morass of thick mud. Abidos took one look at it and determined that he had never been more thrilled that he didn't have classes to go and could stay under shelter all day long if he so chose, as would anyone else with sense, as Abidos saw the matter.

"Hey, I'm going for a walk in the rain! Want to come?" Juudai poked his head into Abidos' room, that usual cheerful grin plastered all over his face.

"Tell me you're at least taking an umbrella." Abidos expected unusual things from Juudai, but he'd never considered this at all.

Juudai shrugged. "Why would I want to do that? I kind of like getting wet in the rain. So, are you coming or not?"

Abidos understood in that moment why the facepalm existed. What other motion could convey one's feelings when confronted by someone who seemed immortal on the one hand and bent on self-destruction on the other? "Why aren't you staying inside where it's dry? Or at least taking an umbrella? Or going to class?"

"Classes are boring enough when it's _not_ raining." Juudai's explanation wasn't an explanation at all, in Abidos' opinion. "But it's not like it rains every day here! Need to take advantage of it while it's here!" Somehow, he gave the impression that this answered every single one of Abidos' questions. The more he thought of it, the more sense it did seem to make. "Come on, it's not that bad! What've you got to lose? It's not like you can catch your death of cold."

Yes. He truly understood facepalms now. But he also had to admit that Juudai had a point. "All right."

**To Be Continued**


	9. Beverage Choices

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 9-20: Beverage Choices  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,700  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #13, drink  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

"You don't have any beer? Or wine?" Abidos knew that those who lived in Osiris Red weren't considered the best duelists and he mentally matched most of them to the peasants he'd ruled over. But even Egyptian peasants had _beer_! It wasn't as well made as what came to _his_ table, of course, but they had it all the same.

Juudai rubbed the back of his head. "We're not old enough for that."

"You're fifteen, aren't you?" Abidos scowled; surely matters hadn't changed that much! "How are you not old enough?"

"Drinking age for us is twenty," Juudai replied. "What was it for you?"

Abidos's Shadow Item gave him an understanding of any modern language once he concentrated on it enough, but at the same time, he thought he'd somehow misunderstood Juudai. "_Twenty_?"

"That's right." Juudai nodded, as if this were nothing to concern oneself about.

"Everyone drank beer in my time. I had wine, of course, and on occasion milk or fruit juice." Oh, he'd always loved a good cup of warm goat's milk! So warm, so spicy, a gift from the gods themselves!

"_Everyone_?" Juudai eyed him in confusion. "Even little kids?"

"Of course. Why not?" What else did he think they would drink? _Water_?

Juudai slowly shook his head, disbelief still tingeing his expression. "Well, we've got some juice here, if you want some. And milk. Shou makes a pretty good cup of tea if you want to try that."

Abidos tasted the word. "Tea?" He'd heard of it but couldn't remember what it was offhand.

"I'll have him make us some!" Juudai declared as he jumped to his feet. "You'll love it, trust me."

Abidos knew that whatever 'tea' was, it couldn't compare to warm goat's milk. Or to royal wine. But he'd try it anyway.

**To Be Continued**


	10. One Quenched, One Ignited

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 10-20: One Quenched, One Ignited  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,000  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #5, thirst  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

Abidos held the cup in his hands, approving of the warmth that seeped into them from it. The scent certainly was pleasing enough, a rich sort of aroma that teased at his nostrils. Finally he took a slow and careful sip, ready in case all of this delicious warmth and aroma were some kind of trick to disguise a foul taste.

Never had he tasted anything like this 'tea' before. He took one sip, then another, and another, and before very long, he'd emptied the cup.

"I think he likes it," Juudai murmured to Shou, whose cheeks tinged red. He'd put a lot of hard work into making this, and anyone liked knowing their creation was appreciated.

Abidos set the tea cup down and looked over at the younger duelists. "I'd like more." It wasn't a command, but it wasn't a question, either. Shou didn't waste time, but refilled the cup at once. Abidos sipped this one more slowly, taking the time to enjoy it to the fullest.

"There can be whole rituals around drinking tea," Juudai said, taking a drink from his own cup. "My aunt's really into it. Mom and dad used to take me there at least once a summer." His fingers twitched a little around the cup and he set it back down, a strange look in his eyes. "But it's been a while since we went there."

Abidos glanced at Juudai; the other seldom spoke of his own life outside of the school. It was as if he'd only come into existence the day he'd arrived for his exams. Yet that was sheer foolishness. "Why not?"

Juudai shook his head, that usual smile on his lips as if nothing at all was wrong. "No reason. We just haven't. They've been busy."

Abidos didn't believe him.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Miracles of the Modern Age

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 11-20: Miracles of the Modern Age  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,300  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #16, shower  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

"The showers are here." Juudai waved his hand into the room, where half a dozen showerheads extended from the ceiling on each side of the room. "I don't know if you had showers back in Egypt..."

"Of course we did!" Abidos raised his head, glaring at the young duelist. "What kind of barbarians do you think we were?" He turned his attention back to the showers, a frown forming between his eyes. "You call these showers?"

Juudai blinked once or twice. "That's what I said they were. What were you expecting?"

"These aren't showers." Abidos shook his head. "Where are the servants? The water jugs?" He preferred baths to showers if he wished to get himself clean, but he knew what a shower should be like.

"Servants?" Juudai sounded the word as if he'd never heard it before. "They probably have some over in Obelisk Blue, but we don't here."

Abidos's lip curled. "No servants?" What poor people they were here. "However do you get anything done here?"

"We don't need them." Juudai reached over and turned one of the nozzles. Water spilled out and Abidos forced himself not to jump back at the chill of it. "We can do it ourselves."

For a few moments water ran chill and cold, until slow mists of steam began to rise up, and Abidos reached out again in unexpected pleasure. "Hot water? Without a fire?" He knew they'd done many unusual things in this age, but he'd paid little attention to them. But hot water? Like this?

"We can have hot water in our dorm, too," Juudai supplied. "It's not that hard. Hot water heaters, that kind of thing." He rubbed the back of his head. "Um, are you listening to me?"

Abidos wasn't. He was too busy enjoying the hot water.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Drop, Drop

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 12-20: Drop, Drop  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,600  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #2, drop  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

A single drop of water fell on Abidos' head. Long moments stretched by before the next fell. He grit his teeth; this was a torture he could survive. It wasn't one meant to kill, as he well knew, but to drive one insane.

It was one that wouldn't work on him. He'd survived three eons knowing that he was a failure, that his servants refused to duel with all their hearts against him. Drops of water could do nothing at all.

Over and over they fell, as if from a dozen or more icicles suspended above him, since where they fell differed every time. No pattern, nothing he could brace his mind against, no matter how hard he tried. Was this the work of Hell Kaiser?

No. As much as he hated the frozen warrior, this wasn't his style at all. Hell Kaiser didn't torture. He finished his opponents with cold, clean precision and moved on to the next.

This was more Camula's work. Anything that would drive those she fought against to the brink. For months there'd been an unofficial competition between the two to determine the most ruthless. Perhaps this was Camula's way of establishing her credentials. He wouldn't put it past her. She could finish off someone she disliked and outstrip Hell Kaiser in one fell swoop.

Abidos set his jaw and refused to give in. Whatever he tried, he couldn't get out of this mess. The powers of his Shadow Item appeared bound, allowing it only to keep him in the realm of life. Someone else would have to free him. Given that he didn't even know if anyone knew he was here, he wondered who could do that.

Somewhere, a door banged open, and a voice he'd not thought to hear cried out. "Abidos!"

_Juudai._

**To Be Continued**


	13. Slow-Burning Fires

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 13-20: Slow-Burning Fires  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,900  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #11, boil  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

Shou didn't like Abidos. He didn't like him hanging around Osiris Red, since seeing him there reminded him every day of the line his brother crossed. The fact Abidos _hated_ Ryou with passionate fires didn't help at all.

"He's not that bad, you know," Juudai said, stretched out on the bed, watching Shou.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Shou looked up from where he watched the tea kettle heating on the little mini-stove.

"You didn't have to. I knew what you were thinking about." Juudai grinned as he swung his legs over the side and sat up, making sure not to bump his head. "Better watch that a little better, or you're going to boil it out."

Shou blinked again, jerked his gaze back to the kettle, and squeaked at the sight of the steam rising in gray spirals. He turned the heat down, jiggling the kettle to make certain water still sloshed about in there.

_Abidos's fault._ Shou's logic was simple. If Abidos wasn't there, he wouldn't have been thrown out of the Seven Stars by Ryou. Therefore, Shou wouldn't have been thinking about this, and the water wouldn't have boiled so close to being dry. Therefore, Abidos's fault. No other lines of logic need apply.

"Are you sure you don't want to try hanging out with him?" Juudai suggested. "Would it be that bad?"

"I just don't want to." Shou stuck his chin out stubbornly. He didn't need reasons for everything, did he? Why should he want to hang around someone who hated one of his brothers and liked the other one?

Juudai shook his head. "All right. If that's what you want." Something in his voice told Shou that he wasn't happy with his choice, but Shou wasn't budging. He didn't like Abidos. And that was it.

**To Be Continued**


	14. More Games Than One

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 14-20: More Games Than One  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,200  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #14, swim  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

"How'd you learn how to swim, anyway?" Juudai made certain to keep far enough away from Abidos that the other couldn't easily reach him. "I didn't know Egypt had any lakes."

"There's so much you don't know." Abidos pulled backward, eyeing the other distrustfully. He didn't appreciate being splashed, especially by some young upstart who hadn't yet learned his place in the world.

Though he didn't want to admit yet that he actually enjoyed swimming with Juudai.

Juudai shrugged. "So if you don't tell me, I won't ever know."

Abidos hated it when other people used logic against him, especially people like Juudai. "We had the river." He'd heard that people called it 'the Nile' these days, but it would always be 'the river' to him. "Contests were held frequently there." He smiled. "I won."

_Did I win fairly?_ The thought slipped through his mind and his smile faded away. He didn't want to think that people had let him win that, too.

Juudai flipped over and looked at him. "If you won the contests then, why can't you catch me now?"

Abidos' eyes narrowed for the briefest of moments, before he charged forward, legs kicking hard, seized Juudai around the middle, and pulled him under the water. He had the advantage for a single heartbeat, then Juudai wriggled out as smoothly as an eel and splashed away.

"All right, _maybe_ you won a few of them," he conceded, running his hands through damp hair. "But I bet you can't beat Fubuki-san."

"Who?" He'd heard the name since he'd begun to associate more with Juudai and his friends, but he couldn't place which one of them it was.

"Me." A voice came from behind and he half-turned to see a tall young man there. "Let's race!"

Abidos accepted: and lost.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Thoughts of Home

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 15-20: Thoughts of Home  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,500  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #6, sweat  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

Abidos tilted his head back and let the sun soak into him, enjoying the way the warmth wrapped around him. He closed his eyes, letting his cares slip away for a few moments. It was almost over. Only Kagemaru remained before all of the Stars and their master suffered the taste of defeat.

_This is a glorious day._ He looked forward to more of them once Kagemaru fell and he could finally have his most satisfying duel and move onward. Surely the afterlife couldn't be any better than this.

"Oh, man," Juudai groaned, flopping down next to the pharaoh, who opened his eyes in time to see the teenager wiping his forehead. "This is _murder_! I think I'm going to ask Hell Kaiser if I can hang out with him for a little while."

Abidos raised one eyebrow. "Really? Why would you want to do that?" For all that Shou and Juudai both insisted that the Kaiser'd chosen a new path, Abidos still refused to associate with him.

Juudai wiped more sweat from his face. "Huh? Because he's _never_ this hot! I can always put a coat on, but it's kind of hard to take too many more clothes off!"

The pharaoh sniffed at that. "I don't know what you're complaining about. This is wonderful weather."

"You're kidding." Juudai tried to glare and didn't seem to have the energy for it. "I can barely move. I don't think it was this hot in the volcano."

"Are you certain you're feeling well? This isn't hot, this is pleasantly warm." Abidos could not help but stare at Juudai. "Perhaps you should see your physician."

Juudai flopped back on the sand and covered his eyes with one hand. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Abidos sniffed again and enjoyed the sun.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Overheard Arguments

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 16-20: Overheard Arguments  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,800  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #4, float  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

Fubuki floated on his back, staring up into the depths of the blue sky. He wanted to enjoy the peace of the afternoon, but since said peace didn't exactly exist at the moment, he couldn't.

"You're an idiot!"

"No, you are!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you called me one first! That makes you the idiot!"

He sighed. Abidos and Juudai, at it once again. He wondered if this would've happened if the dead pharaoh fought them for the Seven Stars. Probably not; they wouldn't have had the time to get to know each other for insults like this.

He cracked one eye open, peeking over to where the two stood hip-deep in the surf. Juudai stood with hands on his hips, the faintest hint of a smile flickering on his lips even as he ranted about how stupid Abidos was, while Abidos appeared one breath away from sticking his fingers in his ears and declaring he couldn't hear Juudai. At the same time, he didn't show the first inclination to step away from the argument.

_They are the weirdest friends._ Not that he had any room to talk, given _his_ two best friends. But at least the three of them didn't go around having arguments at the top of their lungs.

"I can't wait to get to the afterlife! I'll never have to see you again!"

"I can send you there any time you like! Want to go for it now?"

"You know I won't!"

"More like you're afraid of how hard I'm going to beat you when it happens."

"As if you could ever beat me. You can _try_, but you won't!"

Fubuki rubbed his forehead and tried to float away from the two of them. _Sometimes I wish they'd just kiss and get it over with._

**To Be Continued**


	17. Choosing the Right Bait

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 17-20: Choosing The Right Bait  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,100  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #12, submerge  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

_Perhaps I could drown him._ Camula liked the image of the Pharaoh sinking beneath the waves, never to arise again. For the life of her, she couldn't imagine why she'd do anything else.

Perhaps all that held her back was the knowledge that he could be more useful as bait to draw out a fine opponent than anything else. That, and the fact he could not die, not so long as he remained linked to his Shadow Charm.

Her fingers twitched; perhaps she could sever that link? Let him fall into the sweet embrace of true death. Would that be what would happen? Would he age and die on the spot, as he should have? Or just fade away without a trace?

Such a thought enticed her. Perhaps those could be the stakes once she dueled? Part of them, at least. Abidos' life, held firmly in her hands. He'd taken sides against them, allied himself with that foolish Yuuki Juudai.

_He should've known better than to do that._ If he'd left the Seven Stars and passed on properly, or even chosen to walk with someone else, she wouldn't have cared. But to stand with the guardians of the Sangenma? Treachery unparalleled.

Treachery like that should be avenged. She could not abide those who turned their coats, for any reason.

Yes. Bait was all a dried up old husk like that was good for and bait was what he would be. And once she'd defeated her target, she would not spare Abidos. It was long past his time to pass.

But first she would need to catch her bait. That wouldn't be hard, not for someone like her. And once she did, she could also prove once and for all who was truly the most viscous and ruthless of them all.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Breath of Life

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 18-20 Breath of Life  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,400  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #19, condensation  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

Snow brought silence, hushing everything all over the island. Even in Juudai's Red dorm room, no one seemed able to raise their voice above a whisper. Foreboding hung over them all.

"You'll win." Abidos's voice struck through the silence, sharp and strong. "You'll defeat him, Juudai." He ignored the wince from Shou.

"He's right." Asuka nodded. "You don't lose duels, Juudai. Especially not this one."

Juudai rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to try, anyway. He's strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever met."

"He rules the cold, but you're _warm_, Juudai." Abidos spoke firmly. "Warmth can melt his frost. Don't listen to his mind games. You have to win."

Abidos turned to the windows, frosted on the outside by the ten day storm that heralded the arrival of Hell Kaiser. He gestured for Juudai to breathe against it, just a puff of warm air, and nodded when a faint trickle of water made its way down the glass. "You can do it."

"Someone has to." Shou spoke up. "If anyone can, it's got to be you." From the strained sound of his voice, he held back tears. He'd failed already to retrieve his brother from the darkness. Perhaps only luck kept him from being an ice statue now.

Outside, the snow fell thicker, piled up to incredible levels all over the island. Through it moved a dark figure, who came to a rest some twenty feet from the Red building. "Yuuki Juudai." Hell Kaiser's voice held the chill of hell itself. "I challenge you for your Spirit Gate Key."

Juudai took a deep breath, turning toward Abidos as the other clasped his hand suddenly. "Fight. Beat him." Abidos murmured, and Juudai smiled, an expression warm enough by itself to melt the snow if turned toward it.

"I will."

**To Be Continued**


	19. Risks of Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 19-20: Risks of Friendship  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,700  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #9, drown  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

Despite how much he loathed Kagemaru and the supposedly reformed Hell Kaiser, Abidos still spent part of his time not thinking about them. Even a three thousand year old dead man couldn't keep up a constant level of stress and anger against those who'd wronged him. Their existence in no way meant he had to suffer every day. So he indulged himself with a swim in the ocean, letting the cool waters embrace him.

"Help! Help!" Unsightly splashing broke into his thoughts before they could get far and Abidos looked around to find the source of the noise. A short distance away, just where the water grew deep, he spied a thrashing figure, easily identified by pale blue hair.

_Shou? What is he doing here?_ So far as he knew, the boy had class with Juudai now. And for that matter, Shou couldn't swim at all. Abidos struck out without thinking; from the way Shou flailed, if he didn't do something, the brat would drown, and Abidos didn't want to deal with Juudai's mournful looks. The fact Shou cordially disliked him didn't matter either.

He wrapped one arm around Shou, stilling his struggles as best he could, and pulled him toward the shore. "You shouldn't be here if you can't swim." Shou froze as soon as he spoke, which helped get him there in one piece.

"I was trying to learn." The shorter duelist murmured, cheeks reddening. "So I could-" He broke off. Abidos didn't need to hear the rest. He knew jealousy when he heard it.

"Hey, Shou! Abidos!" Juudai, who took class as seriously as he did anything else, strolled down toward them, grinning. "I knew you guys were going to end up friends!"

It took all of Abidos's restraint not to throw Shou back in the water.

**To Be Continued**


	20. Can We Keep Him?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Friendship Between Kings: 20-20: Can We Keep Him?  
**Characters:** Pharaoh Abidos III, Juudai  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 6,000  
**Genre:** Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Pharaoh Abidos III & Juudai: #20, author's choice (keep)  
**Notes:** These drabbles all take place in the revised world of **Hell's Ice**, wherein Marufuji Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and holds power over ice and snow.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** In a world where Ryou is one of the Seven Stars and Abidos III is not, he and Juudai build a unique friendship.

* * *

"Principal Samejima! Got a second?" Juudai bounced up, cheerful and vibrant even while wrapped up in one of the warmest coats the Academy offered. He made Samejima tired just to look at him.

"Yes?" He did hope there wasn't a problem. They had enough to handle with the school being locked up in a five day (heading into six and beyond) snowstorm.

Juudai gestured to a figure behind him, who stepped up closer at the motion. Samejima wanted to rub his eyes and make certain he wasn't dreaming. What else could he think at the sight of a man dressed as an Egyptian Pharaoh in his school? Certainly there were cosplay duelists, but the cool tilt of the head, the arrogance gleaming from his eyes...those were not the signs of a cosplayer.

"This is Abidos III," Juudai said, confirming Samejima's own thoughts. "He was one of the Seven Stars, but Hell Kaiser got him kicked out and now he doesn't have anywhere else to go. I promised I'd duel him once we've beaten them all, since he really wants one. Can he stay with us in Osiris Red? Please?"

Before Samejima could say a word, Abidos spoke. "I'll not stay in that room of yours. If you can call it that. I've known closets with more space."

"You could stay with Manjoume, then! He doesn't have any roommates," Juudai suggested.

Samejima could hardly believe his ears. One of those who wanted the Sangenma? Or had? Staying with them? He'd seen many strange events in his life, but this one headed for the top of the list.

"Yuuki-kun, I'm not sure-" He'd barely gotten the words out before Juudai started pouting at him and he sighed. "If you insist. And if Manjoume-kun agrees."

Manjoume did not agree. But Abidos stayed anyway.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
